do_not_feed_the_monkeysfandomcom-20200214-history
Attic
Cage: Say Cheese Note: This page is full of spoilers. It is a stub too Introduction This cage consists of a woman taking lewd photographs of another woman through her window. Overview At certain times during the day, the photographer will arrive and start taking photographs of her target. During this time, she will reveal certain key details about herself, her target, and the situation. She will end off by revealing when she will come back; during the first session, she will mention the exact time of her second session. During the second session, she will be more indirect and state that she will be back "later". During her last session, she will say that she will come back tomorrow, confirming that there are no more events for that day. If the player investigates further, they will find out that the photographer and target are both connected; the victim is an actress called Ashley Applegate, who is the leading lady in a movie called "Cotton Princess", while the photographer is her personal limousine driver, the "Wonder Driver" Leslie Dooley. Leslie has been taking nude photographs of Ashley and selling them on the black market to fans, giving her a lot of money. Tips # While the most obvious solution to get the photographer caught is to send a video of her to Shock.Tv, there are more complex yet beneficial solutions for this cage. It is a good idea to find out as much information as possible instead of sending it quickly. # The photographer is connected to her target. Searching the target's name with a certain term will easily reveal the photographer's identity. # In order to interact with the cage, you must know who the target is. It is not difficult to find out; the photographer sometimes reveals a stage name of hers that can be linked back to her. Once the target's name is revealed, her associates can easily be linked to her. # While it may seem to be a good idea to stop the photographer, it may be better for the player if they do not report her. Objectives # Learn the name of the target. # Confirm the type of location the photographs are being taken from on your notepad. # Learn the name of the target's agent (you will receive his number on your notepad). # Learn the name of the photographer. Method # For a quick ending, simply record the photographer and upload the video to Shock.Tv. You will get some money and the cage closes, leading to ending 1. # If not going for ending 1, take notes during the day; the photographer is active around 10:00, 14:00 and 18:00. Take down enough notes to reveal the keywords "sneaked photos" and "actress". You must record the word "cotton princess" in order to find the other words for "actress"; by searching for "cotton princess", a news article stating "Cotton Princess 3 hits records" will provide the other words that connect to "actress". Optionally, the keywords "driver" and "attic" will help as well. # To proceed, combine the words"'actress" or "leading lady" and "cotton princess'". The player will be directed to Ashley Applegate's website, revealing that she is the target of the photos, and also includes the name and number of her agent, Andrew Haynes. From there, the player has a choice of endings. # For ending 2, record a video of the photographer taking photos and call Andrew. From there, mention the "sneaked photos" to him and he will press the player for proof. Send the video to him as proof, and he will thank the player before asking them for more information. He will first ask the player for the photographer's identity, to which the correct answer is "driver" or "Leslie Dooley", and then for the location where she takes the photographs, to which the correct answer is "attic". Answering one or both questions will improve the reward for this ending. Reporting her will improve the plant's health. # For ending 3, record a video of the photographer taking photos, then call Andrew and ask him about her "driver". This reveals the driver's name, "Leslie Dooley", which can be searched to find her ChatMeGo handle. Alternatively, search for "driver" and "Ashley Applegate" to get her name and handle at the same time. Start talking to her, then mention the keyword "sneaked photos", shocking her and causing her to ask for proof. Send her the video as proof, and she will beg for the player's silence and offer anything they want. Selecting "sneaked photos" will get you the photos themselves, which can be sold for 195 dollars. Selecting "a ton of money" (unlocked through keywords, but not needed for any ending) will get her to pay you 20 dollars each day. Selecting the keyword "driver" will make her your private chauffeur, so that every grocery store trip takes 10 minutes instead of the regular 1 hour. Blackmailing her will decrease your plant's health. You cannot attempt to end the conversation with her to decide what to blackmail her for, as she will force you to make an immediate decision. Endings # Filming the photographer taking photos and uploading it to Shock.Tv will give you around 100 dollars and close the cage. The next day, The New Truth will report that Leslie Dooley was arrested for taking nude photos of Ashley Applegate, revealing their names if not yet found. It also features a censored version of one of Ashley's nude photos as the article image. # If the photographer is reported to the starlet's agent, the player will earn an autographed photo, along with one or two Polaroids if they were able to answer one or two of his additional questions, and some money. The next day, the same article will appear in The New Truth as with the first ending, and if the player was able to tell the agent the location, the attic will be covered in police tape. As mentioned above, this improves the plant's health. # Blackmailing the photographer will give the player the choice of receiving the nude photos of Ashley Applegate (with the visible one being the uncensored version of the one appearing the news article), 20 dollars each day, or making Leslie the player's private driver, lessening the time to shop at the store to 10 minutes (5 for each direction). As mentioned above, doing this will decrease the plant's health. Leslie will leave the attic permanently, but will never be caught. # Calling the photographer and mentioning the keyword "attic" will scare her and cause her to stop the conversation. She will leave the attic permanently and stop responding to conversations, preventing the player from reporting or blackmailing her and closing the cage. Fan Service Image By browsing certain words such as "nude" and "photo" the player can reach this website of celebrities' breasts. Trivia * This cage will always be the first one if the player is playing the Lite version of the game on mobile devices. Category:Ca Category:Interactive Cages